Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents, U.S. patent applications, and other documents and printed matter cited or referred to in this application.
This invention relates generally to security doors and more particularly to a rotating door arrangement for use in a commercial aircraft to prevent direct access to a flight deck from a passenger cabin.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A security apparatus comprises in combination, an aircraft having a flight deck, a passenger cabin, and a revolving door assembly for moving from one to the other within the aircraft. The door assembly includes a fixed outer cylindrical wall and a movable inner cylindrical wall, the later mounted for rotation within the outer cylindrical wall. The outer wall provides a pair of outer door portals or doorways in opposing positions, one common to the flight deck, the other common to the passenger cabin. The inner wall provides a singular door portal which may be aligned with either one of the pair of outer door portals depending on the rotational position of the inner wall. Locks are positioned on the outer wall in the flight deck to disable rotation of the inner wall in either passage positions as well as a neutral position for detaining a dangerous person within the revolving door assembly.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of preventing direct access to an aircraft flight deck from a passenger cabin.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of assuring that individual passage from and to an aircraft flight deck is controlled from the flight deck.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of restraining a dangerous individual within an aircraft.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.